4,5-Dihydro-6(1H)-pyridazinone derivatives having cardiovascular and antiinflammatory activity have been described in German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,157,453.
Morpholino-phenyl-pyridazinone derivatives as antithrombotic agents have been described in European Patent Publication No. 0 059 688.
The present invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-6-(substituted)phenyl-3(2H)-pyridazinone compounds and 6-(substituted)phenyl-3(2H)-pyridazinone compounds useful as cardiotonic agents. The present invention also relates to the above mentioned pyridazinone compounds useful as antihypertensive agents.